


world spins madly on

by swisher201



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisher201/pseuds/swisher201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nico swung his leg over Percy's lap and licked into his mouth, the son of Poseidon almost had a heart attack. It was just a dare, he didn't actually expect Nico to go through with it, but hey, alcohol does have a way with making people do things they wouldn't normally do while sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world spins madly on

Ever since the arrival of Eva Greene at Camp Halfblood, Percy had been estatic. Finally,  _finally_ he had a sibling and she's sweet and gentle and the best sister he could have hoped for. Nico says she has his green eyes and his sense of humor. She's fifteen and too good with a sword for her own good.

Nico says Percy was the same way at fifteen. He says Percy was reckless and dumb and beautiful and manipulative and ruthless and he says it in a way that makes Percy melt under his fingertips. Percy would do anything for Nico, and he doesn't even know it.

The first time Nico swung his leg over Percy's lap and licked into his mouth, the son of Poseidon almost had a heart attack. _It was just a dare_ , he didn't actually expect Nico to go through with it, but hey, alcohol does have a way with making people do things they wouldn't normally do while sober. Afterwards Percy finds himself trying to cover up an erection and decides he has a lot to think about when his brain is working again.

A few months before Eva's arrival, Percy found himself unable to clear his head of Nico,  _Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico!_  Dark eyelashes and high cheekbones invaded Percy's daydreams, and Percy found himself imagining what noises Percy could make Nico make, and what he would look like during sex (messy hair and eyes screwed shut, a flushed face and parted lips begging to be kissed). Percy had never put any thought into his sexuality because up until about two years ago it had been Annabeth and he had thought he was going to marry her. It took him a while to confess these things to Nico, face turned down and refusing to meet the other boy's eyes. Nico told him that he liked the kiss too and joked that it must've been a pretty great kiss to have that kind of affect on the most powerful demigod alive.

The first time Nico let Percy undress him was a few weeks after they started dating. Percy laid Nico down on the white, messy sheets and kissed him hard so that Nico's head dipped into the pillow. When Percy tugged gently at the hem of his shirt, Nico leaned up for one more kiss and lifted his arms above his head for easier removal of the shirt, and when Nico lifted his hips and let Percy slide the black jeans off over his skinny ankles, Percy wondered what on earth he had done to deserve that. Nico squirmed when Percy kissed down his chest and ran his hands up his sides and squeezed his skinny hips softly. His toes curled and if Percy could frame a moment this would definitely be one he would save forever. Percy decided he liked the soft gasps and noises Nico made when Percy sucked on his throat and neck and then Nico's arms pulled Percy close. He flipped Percy over and Percy forgets his own name when Nico wraps his lips around -  _oh -_ because whenever Percy is in an incoherent state, Nico's is the only one he knows. It's messy and Percy comes too fast but all Nico can think about after when he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and kisses Percy is Percy saying his name  _like that_. He lets Percy collapse on top of him even though his legs are falling asleep and accepts the handjob Percy has in mind for him. He runs his fingers through Percy's soft mess of hair after until the son of Poseidon falls asleep.

Eva doesn't care that her brother is dating a boy and Percy is eternally thankful for that. When he pries into her personal life and asks about her sexuality, she shrugs and says she doesn't like dating much. Percy can respect that; he knows some people just aren't into that.

Percy thinks Nico whines too much. Sure he had little to none parental supervision when he was growing up so he's pretty much excused for having no manners, but it can be annoying sometimes. Of course, he forgets all about this when Nico goes down on him, and Nico goes down on him a lot. Their relationship isn't just about the sex though, because Percy loves Nico more than anything alive, and he's pretty certain Nico feels the same way.

The first time Percy brings Nico and Eva home to meet his mother (in Nico's case, again) it doesn't go well. Nico slips his hand into Percy's just as the door opens and Percy's glad he IMed his mom earlier that week to tell him they were dating. He doesn't, however, miss the hurt look that flashes over Sally Blofis' when she learns Poseidon only waited three years before going and having another child with another woman. Paul comes out and is ultimately fascinated by Nico's past and parentage. He gets along with Eva too, but within ten minutes of meeting her, Sally adopts Eva as the "daughter she never had" so he never really has a chance to talk with her.

Percy isn't allowed to share a room with Nico for obvious reasons, so Sally sets up a mattress on Percy's floor for Eva. Nico has other plans, however, and sometime during the night him and Eva stage a switch and by the blush Paul has on his face the next morning, it wasn't very discreet.

Percy and Nico have sex for the first time a week before he meets Eva. They're making out in the Hades cabin when Nico grinds his hips down into Percy's, and very straightforwardly asks Percy if he wants to have sex.

Nico directs Percy through prepping him and doesn't laugh at him when he fumbles with the condom. Nico rolls Percy over and slides down him slowly so that his back is to Percy's chest. Percy whimpers and wraps his arms around Nico's waist, fingers still slippery with lube. "You ok?" Percy presses his lips against Nico's shoulder and rubs Nico's sides to relax him. Percy comes first, and sucks Nico off until the younger boy comes with a shout and slumps onto the bed. Percy crawls up and puts his arm around the son of Hades. Nico smiles and kisses Percy. "That was great, Perce."

Percy called Nico beautiful after that and Nico blushed and turned his face into Percy's chest. Percy ran a hand over Nico's side and pushed his thumb into the soft skin. Nico breathed into Percy's freckled shoulder and curled up against his boyfriend.

Percy leans up against a tree in the shade and watches his boyfriend and sister spar. The soles of her sneakers are caked with mud and some dirt is smeared on Nico's cheekbone. He winks cheekily at Percy and Eva throws a smile over at him. Percy waves back and Annabeth comes and sits down next to him. She leans her head on his shoulder and smiles at him. "You look happy, Percy." And he supposes he is.

Nico comes and joins Percy in the shade after him and Eva call it a draw. He watches his sister walk off to the mess hall with Andrew, a son of Demeter, and then leans over to kiss his boyfriend. Nico grabs his hand and slides his long fingers between Percy's. Percy watches his lazy smile, olive skin and messy hair that just covers the tips of his ears. Nico smells like coconut-vanilla shampoo and mud right after a warm rain and sex and somehow it is so intoxicating that Percy wants to drown in it. He wants to drown in the noise Nico makes when he kisses down his spine and he wants to drown in the feeling he gets when he makes Nico happy.

A year goes by a lot faster than Percy could have thought possible. He knows what happens on Eva's sixteenth birthday and gods, he would give anything to change that, but he can't turn back time. Nico just squeezes his hand as Rachel gives her a prophecy and looks upon her expectantly. Eva glances up at Percy and tells him not to worry, but he's Percy Jackson and he loves his sister and his boyfriend and his mother and stepfather more than anything in the world and if they're being thrown in danger then he has every right to be worried.

It happens too fast. He hasn't seen Eva in over three months now but he's fighting her battle with everything he has because that's who he is, and Nico is right there by his side, beautiful as ever. There's a terrible cracking sound and a low whine that sounds an awful lot like an injured animal and Percy turns to see Nico, his beautiful Nico on the ground with an arrow lodged between the panels of his armor, sword fallen by his side. Percy gives a yell of agony and drops to his knees to carry Nico to safety. It's stupid and any normal person would have died running through a battlefield unarmed like that, but Percy Jackson survives because he's Percy Jackson and if Ares couldn't take him down when he was eleven, a goddamn war sure won't take down nineteen year old Percy Jackson now.

Will Solace peels off Nico's armor and ushers Percy out the door with promises that the son of Hades will recover. Percy doesn't want to fight. He wants to sit by Nico's side and talk about the three kids they're going to adopt when Nico turns twenty-seven, but he has to fight this fight for his sister. His sister who's off saving the world with her boyfriend, Andrew. (Sometime between her arrival and the beginning of the war, Eva decided she would give dating a shot.) She reminds him so much of himself when he was sixteen that he nearly cries because  _she's so innocent, she doesn't deserve this_. Percy runs back into battle, swinging two swords: Riptide and Nico's Stygian Iron, and beheads an empousai and cuts a manticore sheer in half. He's angry, and there's nothing stopping him now.

Later, when Percy shatters the bones in his hand punching the life out of a squealing piglike  _thing_ , Will Solace makes him sit in the infirmary. He wants to keep fighting for Nico, but stupid Will Solace and Annabeth Chase make him lay back and let the ambrosia work.

Percy heals just in time to help finish off the war, and then there's his sister, having just saved the world, clutching the bloody, lifeless body of Andrew screaming her heart out because she couldn't save him in time and Percy's heart breaks. (Is he selfish for being happy that Nico is making a full recovery at a time like this?) He pulls her off Andrew's body and she cries into his shoulder for what feels like an eternity. He tells her it'll be ok (because yes, eventually everything will be ok but _she won't be_ because she's too much like him for her own good) and she cries and cries until Katie Gardener, who's also mourning the loss of her brother pulls her away to burn him. 

Percy thinks he's seen enough funerals to last him a lifetime (too many on his account, Nico's sister included and Percy doesn't think he'll ever stop feeling guilty about that) so he goes and sits in the infirmary next to Nico, who pulls him close.

"I heard what happened," he says. Percy frowns and stares at the ceiling.

"I think I'm going to get an apartment," Percy says finally. Nico's eyebrows twitch together for a moment.

"Why?"

Percy shrugs. "You almost died today. Andrew  _did_ die today. So many other's died today. It's like being sixteen again. It's like  _watching_  a rerun of when I was sixteen, except this time I'm a girl named Eva and it hurts, you know?" Nico nods and for a moment Percy forgot how much loss Nico has been through. "Come with me?"

"Of course." Nico leans up to kiss Percy and then settles back into the bed, his head on the son of Poseidon's shoulder. Percy presses a kiss to the top of Nico's head and buries his nose in his hair. Under the musk of blood and sweat and sheer exhaustion there's the familiar scent of vanilla and coconut and Percy smiles and closes his eyes. He needs a little familiarity at a time like this.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Percy Jackson." And Percy lets his body collapse into the cot, his eyes wet and his arms around the boy he almost lost today, and he's happy.


End file.
